Secret Hearts
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: What I think could happen in the summer after book 4.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.   
  
  
Secret Hearts  
  
A/N: I've always wondered "what if Ron and Hermione were a couple?" and "does Hermione really like Harry?" This is why I'm writing this fic, just to get into a whole new perspective. This story takes place in the summer right after the fourth book. This is my first Harry fic, be gentle.  
  
Chapter 1: The summer that would change  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
On an early late July morning, a young Harry Potter opened his eyes to welcome the day in front of him. He reached for his glassed in his bedside table. He noticed that Hedwig was resting on a chair with two envelopes tied around her feet.   
  
Harry got out of bed and went over to where Hedwig rested and slowly stroked her head. He untied the envelopes from Hedwig's legs and she flew back to her cage. One of the envelopes had a formal crest on the back. This was the official crest to the school that Harry attended in the fall, Hogwarts. He placed to one side and looked at the other envelope, "From Hermione and Ron". Strange, he thought, why would Ron and Hermione send him a letter in the same envelope? He opened this letter first and saw two letters inside and a picture of Ron and Hermione, hugging and waving madly at him. Harry smiled and opened Hermione's letter first.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer is going well. As you can see, Ron is spending the summer over. He isn't very used to the way my parents live. He hasn't got an idea of what it is to live as a muggle. I hope that this letter finds you in great time and that you will be able to come with my parents, Ron and I to London to go shop for the new books. We will come by on July 31st. My parents are also wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the holiday at our house. We will personally ask the Dursley's for their permission on the 31st so please pack your bags. Don't think that we have forgotten that this is your birthday, we have something very special planned for you. Well, I must get going. Hedwig has been here for quite some time and it seems like she's getting restless.   
  
We hope to see you soon ,   
Hermione.  
  
P.S. Ron has some news he wants to tell you, that's why there's another letter besides this one.   
  
Harry quickly opened the next letter anxious to see what Ron had to say.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? So, do you think you can make it to London with us? You know, it's kinda hard getting used to living with muggles. Well, the reason why I'm with Hermione is great. You see, a couple of weeks after the holiday started, I sent Hermione a letter to ask her on her date. That went well so we decided to go on a few more dates. One thing let to another and the next think you know, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend. I don't know how you'll take the news, but I hope that you are as happy as I am. Well, this is it for now. See you in a couple of days.   
  
Be ready to leave the muggles for the rest of the holiday,  
Ron.   
  
Harry was surprised. He never thought that Ron and Hermione would be a couple. Although he had seen the way Ron got the previous year when Viktor Krum, a young star of the world of Quidditch, was around Hermione ever since the Yule Ball. Oh well, he thought. At least he would be away from the Dursley's for the rest of the holiday. He opened the last envelope and read the list of books he would be needing.   
  
Harry couldn't be any less happier. He was going to hang out with his friends and he would soon be back at Hogwarts on his fifth year playing on the Griffindor Quidditch team and hopefully winning the House Cup.  
  
"Harry, hurry up and get up!" yelled Aunt Petunia from downstairs.   
  
Harry's usual day was about to start. He slowly made his way downstairs.   
  
"Hurry up, boy!" scowled Uncle Vernon. "I don't want to be late, so hurry and make breakfast!"  
  
"Coming right up, Uncle Vernon" replied Harry. As he finished cooking, he proceeded to tell Uncle Vernon about Hermione's plan. "Uncle Vernon," he started, Uncle Vernon grunted, "my friend Hermione, sent me mail and she is asking if I could spend the rest of the summer with her parents, my friend Ron and her at her house."  
  
"Ooh, Harry has a girlfriend!" said Dudley.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," said Harry.  
  
"Who is this girl then?" asked Uncle Vernon.   
  
"She's a girl from school. She comes from a muggle family too," he answered.   
  
Harry didn't know what the reply from Uncle Vernon would be, but he could always bring up the subject of his godfather, Sirius Black.   
  
"Alright, when are they coming?" asked Uncle Vernon.   
  
"What?" Harry was surprised that his uncle had said it was okay. "Er... yeah, their coming on the 31st."  
  
"I guess you must get packing then," Uncle Vernon got out of his seat and got ready to leave for work. He went to were Aunt Petunia sat and gave her a peck on her cheek, "I might be back later than usual tonight. Don't wait for me."  
  
With that said, Uncle Vernon left and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were left looking at Harry in disbelief. Neither one of them said a word. Harry ate his breakfast and went up to his room, he had some letters to write.   
  
Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
It's okay with the muggles for me to stay with you guys for the rest of the holiday. I'll be waiting for you on the 31st.   
  
Harry  
  
He took another piece of paper and started another letter.   
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
I hope you are doing well. Things are good here. I'm spending the rest of the holiday at Hermione's. You wont believe what I'm about to tell you: Ron and Hermione are a couple. That came to a surprise to me. Well, I must get going since I have to start packing. I hope to hear from you soon.   
  
Harry  
  
The next few days passed quickly. It was now July the 31st and Harry was patiently waiting for Hermione and her group to arrive.   
  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were dressed sharp for the occasion. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still wondering why Uncle Vernon had given Harry such an easy way out. An hour just after ten in the morning, the doorbell to number 4 on Privet Drive rang.   
  
Two adults were in front dressed also as sharp as the Dursley's and two young teenagers were behind there. "Good day," said Mr. Granger, "I assume that you must be Mr. Vernon Dursley?"  
  
"That's right. It's very pleasant to meet friends of Harry that are normal," said Uncle Vernon. He looked closely at the two teens behind the couple and he let out a small yelp as his eyes landed on Ron Weasley. "You!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Dursley. Don't worry, my parents aren't with me this time," said Ron with a smile.   
  
After a few minutes of introductions, all of Harry's stuff was packed inside of the Granger's car.  
  
"I hope you have a good time, Harry," said Uncle Vernon.   
  
Harry was surprised, so were Hermione and Ron. "Er... yeah. I'll see you next year," he said.   
  
As everyone was in the car, Mr. Granger looked back at the three teens in the back of the car. "Well, on to London!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
A/N: I'm stopping here since I want to see some responses from readers first. If there are many reviews to this chapter, I'll continue to write more.   
  
  
Ryoko-chan 


End file.
